Prophecy of the Serpent King
by Slicebypass
Summary: Orochimaru wasn't always a villain. At one point in time, he fought under the banner of the hidden leaf village. His student, Anko Mitarashi, would follow him to the end of the earth if need be. What happened, that caused them to go their separate ways? This story is centered around Oro's genin team, and an original character who would change both of their lives forever. AnkoxOC
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer- I do not claim to own Naruto or any of its associated works

* * *

The sun was slowly rising over another day in the prestigious Hidden Leaf Village. As the merchants opened their shops and people filled the streets, one boy stood out amongst the masses. His dark skin & white hair were strong indicators that he was not a native of the land of fire.

His name was Kaito Urashima, a genin, and today he would meet his new team.

He was on his way to the Konoha ninja academy to meet his comrades and new sensei. "Too bad I didn't get up earlier." said Kaito under his breath while passing by a nice tea shop. As the sweet aroma of the tea shop filled him up, he suddenly felt a spike of nervous energy. "I'm a genin now, so no more slacking off." he thought to himself. Kaito wasn't a very lazy student. The boy didn't like preparing for evaluations, but there were times when he made the teachers at the academy believe he truly possessed the fabled "will of fire". Kaito had an undying blaze that you could see in his eyes, but he was just waiting for something to add fuel to his flame and he didn't know what that special "something" was.

* * *

He arrived at the academy and went to one of the large halls where the teams would be assigned. As he sat waiting patiently with the other students, Kaito was surprised to see that the person addressing them was none other than the Third Hokage, Sarutobi.

"Hello everyone," The Hokage said. "I came here today because a trustworthy friend of mine told me that this graduating class has shown much potential. Almost every ninja from this village, no matter how strong or influential, has attended this academy. Believe it or not, I too once sat where you did, many years ago."

After taking a drag from his pipe, he continued.

"I will now pass this discussion to one of your senior instructors. After announcing which team you will be assigned to, he will then tell you which room to go to in order to meet your new sensei. Before closing this meeting, I wanted to tell you all something."

Kaito braced himself for a boring, run-in-the-mill lecture. Instead, what the aging Hokage said actually surprised him.

"These are troubling times, and other villages have been acting strangely. Should you run into ninja from other villages, please try at all costs to keep things civil. I do not want an incident on our hands."As the hokage made a gesture, a small man wearing dark glasses stepped forward and began reading the list of teams." Team 1-…"

"Team 5- Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Rin Nohara." said the Instructor. Kaito then watched as a girl with brown hair, a boy with goggles, and a boy wearing a mask left the room. "That leaves Team 6—Anko Mitarashi, Kaito Urashima, and Nawaki Senju. Go ahead and report to room J1." And with that the instructor left the room walking at a brisk pace. Kaito and the others stood up and headed for the door,when suddenly he heard the Hokage clear his throat.

"A moment please, Team 6," The Hokage walked across the room and stared through an open window. "You will be receiving guidance from Orochimaru, my most talented pupil." The hokage said with a glint of pride in his eyes. "Orochimaru may be a bit… different. Nevertheless, he is a powerful and loyal ninja and I have full faith in him as a teacher."

"What do you mean by that, Lord Hokage?" Kaito asked, sounding bewildered. When Kaito woke up this morning, he never imagined he would be speaking to the Hokage, let alone receiving a cryptic message about his future sensei.

The Hokage turned around and saw the confused expressions that everyone in Team 6 was wearing.

"It means that he will sometimes tell you things you may not understand, but I want you to listen carefully to what he says and obey every order he gives you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir!"Team 6 said in unison.

"Now get to room J1 before you are late." said the Hokage.

As Team 6 left the room, the Hokage remained, staring out of the window into the beautiful sunrise.

"I hope I made the right choice, sending those kids off to Orochimaru. I believe he needs this." The Hokage thought, trying to reassure himself. "A reason to care about the village, and what he can do for it, rather than what the village can do for him."

After a few more minutes smoking his pipe, The Third Hokage vanished on the spot.

* * *

Hello Ladies and Gents, this is my attempt at writing a fan-fiction origin story that is somewhat within canon. Keep in mind that nearly all of this takes place before the series begins, so some characters will be a bit different.

It is difficult at times because more information keeps being revealed about the time periods, whether this person was good or bad, and even the age of our characters. The age thing is a huge problem that will hopefully be retconned in canon. I appreciate any constructive criticism, comments, or concerns.


	2. My Name is Kaito Urashima

**Disclaimer- I do not claim to own Naruto or any of its associated works**

* * *

Inside room J1, within the Konoha Ninja Academy, sat three anxious genin.

There was Kaito Urashima, an orphaned boy whose features suggested that he was from the Village Hidden in The Clouds. Also in the room was Nawaki Senju, a descendant of the clan who laid the very foundation for the creation of The Village Hidden in the Leaves. The third member of the team was Anko Mitarashi, a quiet and shy young girl who graduated the academy at a relatively young age.

At the moment, Kaito sat near an open window, Nawaki sat a few seats beside him, and Anko had begun pacing with nervous energy.

The three had met one another at some point in the past, since they were in the same graduating class. They also knew that everyone in the room had gotten top marks on nearly every test and evaluation, so it was no surprise when Kaito used this knowledge to break the ice in the silent room.

"We all did really well in the Academy, so this Orochimaru guy must be the real deal," said Kaito

It appeared neither of his teammates were listening: Nawaki had started a doodle on the desk and Anko continued to pace back and forth. When neither of them responded, he became slightly irritated, but calmed down because he didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with his new teammates.

"Will you sit down? All that walking around is making me nervous." said Kaito to an eager Anko.

"Oh, um….. I'm sorry," she said with an embarrassed blush.

" It's okay, you're Anko right? I'm …."

"Kaito, I know." She said , interrupting him. "We've met before, during a field exercise," she added. " I wonder where our sensei is, and what he's like."

This exchange caught the other boys' attention.

"My older sister is a Jounin and she told me he's cool and super-strong!" said Nawaki, speaking for the first time to the newly formed team.

"I guess we'll find out when he gets here," Kaito said.

Seconds later, the door opened, and in walked Orochimaru.

As soon as he entered the room, the temperature felt like it had dropped at least twenty degrees, and everyone could feel an aura radiating from him, an aura of fierce lethality and cold-blooded precision.

He crossed the room without making a sound as if here were lighter than the wind and then spoke in his dream-like and aloof sounding voice.

"Hello, I am your new Instructor. It would be such a shame to do our introductions in this crowded little room on a day such as this. Meet me at Training Field 3 as quickly as you can." And with that, he executed a vanishing technique.

"Wait!" Kaito yelled, running towards the puff of smoke.

"Damn it! Why didn't they just say that in the first place instead of making us wait in here? "said Kaito as he and the rest of the team headed for the Academy roof.

As they ascended the last flight of stairs, Kaito flashed a smile and spoke once again.

"Race you guys there?"

"You're on!" replied an excited Nawaki.

"Boys…" said Anko quietly with a laugh

* * *

On the roof of the Konoha Ninja Academy, Kaito, Nawaki, and Anko stood facing the direction of the training field Orochimaru had specified.

"Call it, Anko!" Kaito said after he had finished stretching.

The girl jumped at having her name called.

"S-sure… Ready, Set, G-Go!" she chimed in a slightly loud voice.

Over the roofs they raced, taking extra care to avoid clotheslines and flower beds.

Nawaki was very agile and took an early lead, with Kaito and Anko right on his heels.

"Haha! How does that dust taste?" Nawaki yelled back at them playfully.

Unfortunately his momentary lapse in concentration caused him to fall face-first into some bushes.

"Later!" yelled Kaito as he passed Nawaki. Kaito suppressed his laughter until he finally arrived at the training ground.

* * *

Orochimaru was waiting beneath the shade of a tree, leaning against it with his arms crossed. Suddenly, Kaito appeared looking winded.

"Hmmm, that was rather quick," he said with a surprised tone. "Where are the other students?"

"They're behind me," Kaito huffs trying to catch his breath. The race and Nawaki's face-plant had him gasping for air.

Anko soon appeared, followed by a thoroughly exhausted Nawaki.

"You got beat by a girl!" said Kaito who fell to his knees and began laughing when Nawaki began removing some leaves from his hair.

Nawaki responded with a scowl.

"Okay, that's enough , my students. I want to begin with the introductions so gather around and have a seat. Just tell us your name, your favorite food, any hobbies you might have, and your goals. I'll start us off, my name is Orochimaru. My hobby is learning new jutsu. My favorite food is eggs,"

His students appeared entranced sitting on the grass in front of him.

"Uh, Orochimaru-sensei, I think you forgot to talk about your go-" Kaito said with a confused look.

"You can go next my dear," Orochimaru said, cutting him off. With a smile, he gazed directly at Anko.

With all eyes on her, Anko felt her heart drop and it looked like she was ready to faint.

"Um, m-my name is Anko. I d-don't really have any goals yet. My favorite foods are red bean soup and d-dango. My hobby is… T-Tea ceremonies. "

She was looking away from them and had a slight smile on her face, but was blushing heavily nonetheless.

Orochimaru thanked her for sharing and then shifted his attention to the other two genin.

"Go ahead Nawaki, Tsunade has already told me so much about you." Orochimaru added with a coy smile.

"Alright! My name is Nawaki, I like to do things nobody else has ever done. My favorite food is onigiri. My life goal is to become Hokage!

"Well done Nawaki. Quite an honorable goal as well, becoming the Hokage. How about you boy?" he directed at Kaito.

"My name is Kaito Urashima. My hobbies are exercise and reading. As for my favorite food….. Tempura Udon. My life goal is to become a powerful ninja and discover any family or relatives I might have."

Orochimaru turned towards Kaito, "How very interesting, I also had to fend for myself at an early age. We are similar you and I. Under my guidance, the two of you might be able to attain your goals. As for you Anko, just being a member of this little team will help you realize your higher calling. Do the three of you have all of your gear?"

The genin simply nodded in response. Orochimaru stepped in closer and examined them.

" Good. Nawaki, what you're wearing is acceptable."

Nawaki was wearing a teal-colored long sleeve over grey pants. The boy was also wearing his blue leaf head-band.

"Anko, that is also acceptable."

The young lady donned a black t-shirt with a pair of red pants. She wore the leaf fore-head protector on her belt.

"And, last but certainly not least Kaito."

Kaito had on a simple outfit that consisted of a black t-shirt underneath a mesh top. He also used his head-band as a belt over his dark grey pants. His only extra accessory was his necklace.

Orochimaru's eyes found the necklace and his cold yellow eyes pierced through Kaito like an arrow.

"Oh my,where did you get that? The snake fang around your neck," asked Orochimaru.

"The people at the orphanage told me it was all I had when they found me." Kaito answered.

"It looks incredibly familiar, but I can't quite remember where it's from." replied Orochimaru.

" You've seen it before!?" Kaito was so excited he jumped to his feet.

"Perhaps, "said Orochimaru sounding aloof once again. "Now, back to the matter at hand. Your training will begin tomorrow at dawn in this training field. Try to get some rest and make sure you eat a good breakfast, you will need it." He began forming the seal for his vanishing jutsu when Kaito raised his hand.

"Sensei! What exactly will we be learning tomorrow? Kaito asked with enthusiasm.

" Aren't you the anxious one," he said laughing " I will just run a few tests and see how your development is coming along. Nothing too strenuous….. yet." And with that he vanished.

After a moment, Nawaki was the first to speak.

" Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Kaito merely waved goodbye and smiled while Anko gave him a nod.

Nawaki stood up and left. Anko was about to do the same, but stopped when she noticed Kaito had not moved.

"Is something wrong?" She asked

"No, I'm just going to stay here and train here for a while." He said while looking at the afternoon sky.

" Didn't s-sensei say we should rest for today?" Anko asked puzzled.

"I'm just going to practice throwing a few shuriken….. nothing too demanding." He added while eyeing a wooden target dummy. " Are you worried or something?"

"N-no, I mean, no" she said nervously, not looking up from the ground.

"You need to work on your communication skills." Kaito said trying to look at her face. " You can't expect to become a deceptive or even persuasive ninja if that's how you're going to talk to people."

"S-sorry" Anko seemed to sink her head even lower.

"No apologies necessary, but you can start by at least looking directly at me."

The girl slightly tilted her head upwards.

"That's a start" said Kaito. "Tell you what, why don't we have dinner tonight. We can use it to get to know each other a little better."

For a moment Anko's heart began to flutter. She was about to spend some time alone with a boy. Her imagination was dispelled when Kaito started shouting towards Nawaki.

" HEY! NAWAKI!" Kaito yelled, hoping he was still within hearing range.

Luckily, Nawaki hadn't gone too far away and came dashing his way back.

" Yeah? What's up?" he said curiously

" I was thinking the three of us could go get some ramen later tonight."

Nawaki nodded his approval, "Sure! I was thinking the same thing. Where did you have in mind?"

"There's this place not far from where I live. Ichiraku's I think it's called. We can meet a little after sundown" Kaito replied

" I know where it is, see you tonight!" Nawaki turned and left.

"Okay Anko, do you know how to get there? " Kaito asked.

"Y-Yes! I will see you later this evening." she said, sounding confident for the first time all day.

Anko bowed and left the training ground.

Soon Kaito was alone, and he walked towards a wooden training dummy, reached into his side pouch and pulled out some shuriken.

* * *

**Hey guys, author here. I find myself writing this story often, because to me it is a relaxing and rewarding endeavor. If you like this story, go ahead and leave me a review. I love hearing about what I'm doing well and how I can make this story better because it motivates me to update more. I appreciate any constructive criticism, comments, or concerns. On a side note, you can expect every chapter to be much longer than Chapter 1 from this point forward.  
**


End file.
